Then Fate Set Us Apart
by Reicheru Rii
Summary: All Hijiri Youichi wishes for are parents. So when he finally thinks he finds the perfect two, can he find a way to put them together? Pairings: MxN, HxR, and YxOC
1. Meet Hijiri Youichi

**Note to all readers: Thank you all for waiting patiently for me to get over my writer's block. Now I am happy to announce that I am back! As you can see; I am giving the story a few modifications. _Thanks a bunch_ to everyone who has given me the wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine in any shape or form. Also, Sayako's Alice (Matter) was one I got off of another story. (I hope you don't mind that I use it!)**

.: Then Fate Set Us Apart :.

by Reicheru Rii

_Chapter One: Meet Hijiri Youichi_

Meet Hijiri Youichi; a ten-year-old kid with the Alice of manipulating spirits. You may know him as a kid who always stuck to Hyuuga Natsume when he was five. But alas; all good things must come to an end, yet in this case; all good things must lead to better things. Now our wonderful, cute, adorable, lovable, appealing, delightful kid has become an attractive, good-looking, gorgeous, matured ten-year-old, just as Natsume was when he was his age. (Who I may point out; is now fifteen.)

Let's get on with the story, shall we?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hijiri Youichi walked down that halls; but not without receiving glances from people in the distance. Mind you, that the glances were varied. Girls who looked at him dreamily with hearts in their eyes; boys who looked at him with envy; and some homo-sexuals (No offence to homo-sexuals. A good friend of mine is one and I see nothing wrong with it.) looking at him with eyes of fear.

Of course, he ignored all of them.

And of course; he walked through the hallway of the Middle School building and stood in front of the door that read C-3.

And barged in.

The door opened with a _Bang!_ and closed with one.

Youichi looked around until he spotted you-know-who.

You guessed it.

Hyuuga Natsume.

The teacher who was scolding a kid for being late finally took notice of the little kid in trousers walking down the isle and cleared his throat.

"Kid, this is a _Middle School_ building. I think you should go to you class. How about that, huh?"

Unfortunately; this was a substitute teacher.

Unfortunately; he didn't know about Youichi or his Alice.

And unfortunately; Youichi was in a bad mood today.

"Shut up," he said as ghosts started forming one by one.

Just as the male teacher was about to explode, his anger subsided.

"Um...sir,"piped up a voice from the audience.

That's right.

And that my friends, is Sakura Mikan.

Also known as "polka-dots". Or "idiot". Or to Youichi, an "ugly hag".

Call her whatever you want.

Mikan spoke again.

"Sir, Youichi is allowed to come in here anytime he wants. For...err...special reasons."

"What special reasons?" roared the teacher, obviously not in the mood to listen to a class of fifteen-year-olds.

Now let me tell you this.

Right now everyone was thinking about how Natsume and Youichi would give the teacher a "sutiable punishment".

And everyone felt pity.

Who wouldn't?

I mean, cross a grumpy Youichi and an overprotective Natsume and what do you get?

Total chaos.

Now, everything _would have been _total chaos if Sakura Mikan hadn't tripped over a rock. (Heaven's _knows _where it came from). And if she didn't fall on top of her least favorite person in an...err... "unconvient" positition. And if a bunch of teachers hadn't opened the door right then and there.

What do you get when that happens?

Not total chaos, mind you.

Mixed in with the "OH MY GOD!"'s and yelling, pushing, snapping of pictures, blackmail, ghosts wandering around in shock, fainting, and girls with clubs in their hands to kill a certain brunette, **Hell breaks loose. **

Know what it's called?

**Middle School.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Was the chapter alright? Personally, I like this chapter better than the first one. I also took Writing Class during the school year so I hope my writing improved. Thanks again for everyone's support!**


	2. Enter Imai Hotaru

**Note to all readers: Thanks to all the readers that have stuck with me the whole time. I know I haven't updated this story in a long time, but now I'm back on track! Sorry if my chapters are short, I just write that way. Please forgive my err... lack of updating, but consider this as a present from me to you!**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine in any shape or form. Also, Sayako's Alice (Matter) was one I got off of another story. (I hope you don't mind that I use it!)**

.: Then Fate Set Us Apart :.

by Reicheru Rii

Chapter Two: Enter Imai Hotaru

An extremely pissed off Sakura Mikan stormed through the hallway.

"How dare he? THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!," were the thoughts of the very angry brunette as she glared at everyone in the room.

But, you know Mikan. She can't be angry for even over an hour, and sure enough, in an hour she had forgotten about the incident, and was looking for her best friend Imai Hotaru. **(A/N: Ta da! Hotaru finally enters the scene!)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Imai Hotaru was Sakura Mikan's best friend. Personally, she didn't know why she was, but that wasn't the matter of the question. It was how she was. For all of you who know, Imai Hotaru isn't the world's most err... giving person. While Mikan was the hyper, energetic type, Hotaru was the emotionless kind that gave off the mess-with-me-and-you'll-regret-it vibe.

So imagine the surprise she received when a loud knock banged onto her door.

"Hold your horses,"she mumbled under her breath, taking off the goggles and lab coat she had been wearing for an experiment she was ready to try out, before she was interrupted.

The door flew open, and out revealed Hijiri Youichi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I'm REALLY sorry the story was so short, but this chapter needs to be short in order for the next chapter to work. Thanks again for all your support! D**


	3. Yes, No, Maybe So

**Note to all readers: I know the last chapter was a bit short...so this is why I'm posting two chapters today! Also, I want to thank ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. From a question earlier on, yes, the title will have something to do with the story...soon. I can't tell you the rest, or it'll ruin the plot. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine in any shape or form. Also, Sayako's Alice (Matter) was one I got off of another story. (I hope you don't mind that I use it!) **

**Another Really Quick Note: . I want to thank everyone who helped me get over my writer's block! Also, I might be using some of your ideas that you guys posted during my writer's block, I don't know because then it'll give the plot away. :X**

.: Then Fate Set Us Apart :.

by Reicheru Rii

Chapter Three: Yes, No, Maybe So

Hotaru pondered about what had happened just moments before. _Should I? I want her to be happy, don't I? _Hotaru closed her eyes and leaned against a pillar as she replayed the scene that had occured with Youichi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"What do you want?" Hotaru stared at the boy criticizingly._

_"You know what I'm here for."_

_Hotaru shook her head. "If you're asking for my help, the answer is no."_

_Youichi glared at the back of Hotaru's head as she turned away._

_"You've seen how he looks at her. You've seen how she looks at him. They won't admit it, but you know, don't you? Don't you want her to be happy? Don't you want them to be happy together?"_

_Hotaru stopped and turned around slowly._

_"This isn't just about them, is it? It's about you, too. You want a mother and father. And you've found them."_

_Youich smiled wikedly. "So you found out. But this isn't just about me. This is also about them. Think about it." And with those words, he left._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hotaru blew her bangs as the fluttered in the wind. _I want her to be happy. _Imai Hotaru wasn't cold-hearted. She was protective about Mikan, and she cared for her. And even though she wanted her to be happy, she didn't want to see her heart crushed, _again_. She sighed, dusted off her clothes, and walked towards the Elementary Department. It was then when her shoulder collided with a flushed blond carrying a white rabbit. Both heads turned, and they're eyes met for a split second.

"Ruka."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: How was the chapter? I haven't updated in so long, I felt that I had to make up for it. I don't know if I succeded, for I wrote this chapter in just 15 minutes, plus it was short. If you guys have any complaints thinking that the story was rushed and undetailed, I won't be offended. Just email me or leave a message, and I'll try to fix it ASAP.**

**AGAIN. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORT-I-NESS OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE. I will make it up for all of you readers someday, I promise.** **  
**


End file.
